


Doublespeak

by CharlieTB



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTB/pseuds/CharlieTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends taking on new cities, new relationships and new feelings. Clexa endgame for sure. Regular sex scenes, no trigger warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a Lexa and Clarke fiction. They are end game, Bellamy has nothing to do with this story. 

I’m English, I don’t know anything about small cities in America. Therefore I’ve made Lexa and Clarke English. Makes absolutely no difference to the story, just that they were both from England and now they’re on route to take over America. 

There are a few new characters, only because I love all the people from the show and non of them would fit the characters I’m writing. 

Please leave reviews, I’m new to this whole other people reading my work!  
________________________________________________

It had been 3 weeks since I decided to start my life in New York. My firm were offering relocation packages for a new office they were opening, it was my chance for the promotion I’d been working for, plus the chance to pack up and start again. I was a  
Lawyer for a company based in London, Bing&Cousins who were branching out to other countries, this opportunity meant I could run my own office, under their title, with the chance of becoming partner. Being from a small in comparison city in England and aged 26, this wasn’t an offer I could turn down. After applying for the job, everything seemed to fall into place.

It had been 3 weeks since I decided to put off unpacking all my house moving boxes for no particular reason. The task itself was daunting and I was far too lazy. I managed to unpack the necessities, but luxuries were still wrapped and packed in several boxes which I could never tell apart. I told myself that the challenge of identifying each box was a mission which I would need copious amounts of time, and most likely alcohol, for. Apparently I make a good liar even when I’m lying to myself.

It had been 3 weeks since I introduced myself to my new members of staff. It was a new experience to me, but still one I welcomed. Everyone looked professional and friendly, some may be too friendly with the roaming eyes and the not so subtle glances, yet nothing I couldn’t handle further down the line if needed, something I was not looking forward to.

It had been 3 weeks since I revamped myself in a bid to revamp the way I look at myself. A new haircut, a couple of new outfits and new make up all surprisingly worked together. I felt good in myself, for the first time in a long time. My confidence returned, and I had to admit, the roaming eyes and not so subtle glances just added to it. 

It had been 3 weeks since I walked past the pizza place at the end of my block and had to wipe the drool off my face. I’ve been trying to cut out all the unnecessary foods from my diet, but that damn pizza place gets me every time. I have yet to succumb to the need, I know it will happen one day, but the longer I put it off, the longer I can fully enjoy that tight black skirt I wear to work without the threat of it poI felt my phone buzzing against my left leg. I shuffled my bag and reached in my pocket, making a mental note to store it somewhere easier, I smiled when I saw who it was.

“Hey Lexa! Hows it going?” I hear a squeal down the other end. “Clarkey! How are you?” I laughed at her name calling.

“Lexa, how many times do I have to tell you, that name was okay in primary school, but please, babe, how am I ever going to find any suitors if you insist of calling me that!” As I laughed along with Lexa, my bag slid off my legs and in the midst of trying to catch it, I dropped my phone. In a panicked state I launched to grab it, accidentally pressing the speaker phone.

“Clarke, babe, I sincerely doubt you wouldn’t be able to find a cute girl to drape over your shoulders on a date, or at least one who will strip you down and..” I coughed to cover whatever lewd comment she was about to make and quickly hung up the phone. I looked up, praying no one noticed me. But to no avail, I saw her, looking at me. The stunner with a coy smile folded down a page in her book, grabbed her things and stood up. I looked away shyly, not prepared for anything that just happened. My heartbeat picked up and I looked to her direction again, but she wasn’t there. I looked around just in time to see her by the door about to get off, for one final time, she looked back at me and walked out the door.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I answered it knowing who it would be. “Hey Lexa, sorry, phone must have cut off” She huffed at my reply.

“I’ll suppose I’ll let you off, I have no experience with phone signals in New York, but I suppose I should get used to it if I’m moving over there” That captured my attention.

“Your Visa came through?” I had no doubts that it would do, but with everything that just happened, it was the furthest thing on my mind.

“Yes! I move in two weeks, are your prepared for this? It will just be like old times! I need to go, I’m starting packing, my mum is going to spend the next 2 weeks crying and begging me not to go, do you have any advice?” I laughed at this, fully understanding what she was about to go through.

“Yeah, just tell her you will write to her when you can and this way, you have give her better Christmas presents, should work a charm knowing your mum.” She laughed at my reply.

“Ah yes, appeal to her materialistic side of her, it always works! Cheers Clarke, I’ll call you tomorrow to sort out details. Wish me luck!” She hung up straight away, which doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.

I met Lexa the first year of University after she sat on my sandwich in the lunch quad. We’ve been inseparable ever since.

________________________________________________

  
The intercom buzzed and I pressed the door release button without hesitation, there’s no way I’m delaying my pizza tonight. I ran to the door, grabbed the food, put a twenty dollar bill in the delivery mans hand and closed the door. Grabbing a slice, I collapsed on the sofa and listened to Carrie and co talk about Samantha’s latest conquest, purposely ignoring all my paperwork spread out of the table infront of me.

Speaking of which, I spotted the one I’ve been looking for before the pizza arrived. The last pieces of the Visa I need to complete, proving I will support Lexa and her application, as well as proving that I’ve hired her as my personal assistant. Of course this didn’t particularly go down well with my temporary assistant, Lila, although in my defence, she was as useful as a holey spoon and had the attention span of another. She knew when we hired her that the job wasn’t full time, however, I think she still hoped that we would take her on completely. I do feel a bit sorry for that, but with the new move, I needed someone I could rely on, and Lexa was that for me.

Completing all the paperwork took me as long as I though it would do. I looked up, realising I had missed almost all of the episode, I flicked it back to the beginning, mentally cursing the American Government for taking up all my spare time. 

________________________________________________

  
It had been a week since Lexa informed me of her impending house move, which meant I had a week to get my loft into a suitable place for Lexa and, knowing her, half of her belongings. 

I got onto the subway train, juggling my bags and collapsed in a heap on to the nearest chair. As soon as I got comfy my phone started to ring, I reached into my left pocket, cursing myself for forgetting my mental note, and answered it without looking.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end startled me.  
“Clarke? It’s me, Lila.” I sighed at this. Not wanting to have this conversation with her again, I decided to tell her as much.

“Lila, I’m sorry, the position has been filled, I refuse to have this conversation again. Go back to your agency, speak to them. We hired you on a weekly basis and the weeks are up, the job didn’t suit you, you didn’t suit the job. This is the last we will speak on the matter. Good Luck.” With that, I hung up the phone and hung my head in annoyance. As I breathed a sigh of relief I put my phone back in my pocket, making yet another mental note to stop that habit. I looked up to try and gauge how close I am to my stop when I see her looking at me, the brunette bookworm. She suddenly turned away, obviously embarrassed that I caught her. I let out a small giggle as she looked at me again. She responded by quirking her eyebrow at me, intrigued most likely that I would pay her the attention and look back. Unfortunately her stop arrived far too quick and she scrambled off. 

I always forget that I don’t look anything like a stereotypical lesbian, maybe a stereotypical males lesbian fantasy with my tight black skirt, white dress shirt, blazer and 6 inch black Louboutins, but those who like the fairer sex never seem to cotton on to the fact that I’m of the same preference. 

My stop came next, I grabbed all my belongings and ran out just as the doors were closing. Luckily I only lived a few steps away from my loft. Arriving outside the front door, I fumbled around my oversized Mary Poppins-like handbag trying to find my keys when I heard someones voice next to me.

“Would you like some help with that?” It was only then that I realised I actually looked rather helpless with two bags under my arms, my coat haphazardly thrown around my shoulders and my hair being blown across my face. I turned around to see where the voice came from but instead I see a hand being thrust in my direction.

“Hey, I’m Alice. Sorry if I came across a little weird, but you look like you kind of need it, plus, I’m new to the building, well, new to the city and I don’t know anyone but I saw you and I thought you looked like” She stopped herself suddenly, I think she noticed my silence.

She started again, “Hey, I’m Alice.”

I laughed, she seemed like a breathe of fresh air. “Hey, I’m Clarke, I would shake your hand but..” I made a gesture to my arms, it seemed to wake her up a little bit.

“Oh sorry of course, I did see that, which is why I asked if you needed help, but I think I forgot and..” She let out another pause, “let me help you.” She grabbed the bags from my arms, “here, now you can continue your fishing game which I’m guessing you were doing to find your keys and if I thought it through I could have just let you in, but then I suppose you would still be in the same situation outside your door.” She stopped herself again and looked down, seemingly embarrassed at her little outbreak, not that I minded much.

I chuckled at her, she looked up at me and smiled and for the first time, I noticed her. Her smile was breathtaking, I caught myself staring at her lips and mentally chastised myself, she had a cute button nose, a few freckles spread out on her cheeks, and the most enticing bright green eyes I had ever seen which were highlighted by her blonde hair. They twinkled, she caught me staring and looked away.

“I, erm, I really appreciate it” I stepped forward and realised that the bag my keys were in was the bag pressed closely against her chest, of course, it was just my luck. I nodded my head in that direction and let out a little awkward cough, she seemed to understand my worry.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I have a really good pair, don’t worry about touching them, you can if you want!” She stopped and looked shocked by what she just said.

I laughed at her, “well, at least let me make you some tea first.” I ended with a wink which seemed to cleared the air. Whilst she laughed I reached in the bag and grabbed my keys, remembering I put them in a small pocket inside and opened the front door. She followed me up the stairs and just as I was about to open the door to my loft, I remembered the state of the place. I turned around to apologise and jumped back, I hadn’t noticed how close she was to me.

She jumped too, obviously not expecting me to make her jump, and nearly dropped the bags she was holding onto. I surged forward to try and help but I knocked her back a bit, reaching forward I grabbed a hold of her, ending up closer than I expected. She breathed out and I felt it on my face, she looked at my eyes and for a second, I saw her glance down to my lips, my heart skipped a beat, but then I saw her eyes travel further down. I watched them as they go until I realised where they were headed. 

“I thought you said you would invite me for tea first?” She laughed at her own joke. It was only then than I realised that my hand had landed perfectly on her right breast. I panicked and pulled it away, I turned around and unlocked the door before throwing my coat in and getting my bags from Alice’s arms. Once I threw them inside I looked back at her, she had shoved her hands in her pockets and shuffled her feet around a bit, nervously, she looked back at me. 

“My place isn’t at all tidy, and I’m not entirely sure why I said we could have tea because I have no idea which box I packed my tea supplies in.” The more I talked, the more her smile dropped, which in turn made my heart drop. This girl was so sweet and genuine, I wanted to keep the smile on her face.

“But if you want, I know where the wine glasses are, and in one of these bags I have a couple of bottles of red if you’re into that?” Her eyes perked up at that and her smile broadened making my knees go weak. I turned around and cringed at the state of the place, luckily in my haste this morning to find my shoes, I managed to make it a bit more presentable. 

“Make yourself at home. I’ll just make a bit of room.” I shuffled the Visa paperwork around, reached round behind me, grabbed two glasses from the box by my feet and put them on the newly purchased vinyl coasters. After I wandered to the kitchen I heard her pop the TV on and play Sex and the City from where I left it off.

“Hey Alice, are you okay with red? Turns out I have some white here too!” I think she laughed the surprised tone I had, “I don’t want to put you out, I will have whatever you’re having.”

I walked back in with both bottles in my hand, “don’t worry about that, the white was already open, I honestly thought I drank it all.” As I put everything down on the table, she noticed the Visa paperwork.

“Are you going back to England?” I followed her eye line, “Oh no, my best friend is moving over from there too, she will be here in a week, I cant wait!” She picked up on my excitement.

“That’s so cool! So how long have you been here for?” She looked round, “it cant be long ago.” I laughed at that. “Well it depends on your outlook of time, 4 weeks, just boarding on a month.” 

I picked up the red wine, Australian Shiraz, my favourite grape, and poured myself a healthy glass. Alice picked up her glass and put it in my direction as a hint to fill hers up too. I could sense her watching me and for some reason it made me nervous, I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ears and looked elsewhere, “Are you nervous?” She asked.

This I was not expecting, “I’m sorry, I tend to just say what’s on my mind without thinking about it.” I awkwardly laugh at that confession, it was out of the blue a bit, and it did make the situation more awkward. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the company, but she made my feel safe. 

“I am a bit nervous yes, although I’m not entirely sure why.” She looked surprised that I was as honest as she was, I continued speaking not knowing if that was the right move or not, “I think it’s just because its been a while since I’ve had such a pretty girl in my home, and now I’m just realising how messy my place is its a good job my bedroom isn’t this messy.”

Her eyes widen and I realised what I just said, I tried to backtrack, “not that I’m saying that we will have sex! That’s not the reason I invited you back up here, although I wouldn’t say no if you wanted that. Not saying that you sleep around with random girls, or that you sleep with girls for that matter!” It was my turn to widen my eyes, I couldn’t understand why my mouth kept on running.

I opened my mouth again to speak but I was silenced by the feels of her lips against my own. It was another thing I did not expect. It took me a while to register, by that time Alice starting pulling away, I could tell that she was regretting her decision and I couldn’t have that. I leaned in an kissed her, instantly feeling her relax against me. Deciding to free our hands, I took both of our wine glasses and put them on the table, forgetting about the coasters. 

I turn back to her and catch her staring at my lips, holding her own bottom lip between her teeth, its seals the deal for me and I push her back on the sofa and climb on top of her.

“Tell me if you want to stop” I say to her, she looks at me incredulously, “are you serious? Have you seen yourself?” She confirmed all of my doubts, except one.

“What is this to you?” She placed her hands on my thighs and slowly stroked up and down in a calming way.

“I know we’re going about this backwards, but I was hoping this could be more of a one time thing? Not saying I want just sex from you, well if that’s all you wanted then I’m not sure I could ever say no to you. I mean that you make me feel not stupid when I ramble on and heck even you rambled earlier, and I know I should think before I speak but I think that might not be an issue cos you haven’t run off yet and..” Before she could continue going around in circles I placed my finger on her lips to stop them from moving. 

“That’s more than I expected and hoped for” I told her. I leant down and smiled into our third kiss, which due to the rambling, was less rushed and more understood. I trailed my tongue along her lower lip, teasing her, seeing how she would react, and she didn’t disappoint. She pushed her hands further up my thighs, bringing my black skirt with her. I grabbed her head and deepened the kiss, but I needed more, and Alice could sense that. She released my lips and went straight to my collarbone without hesitation. She bit down, taking the wind straight out of my lung, I lurched forward, aiming to push her head further into my neck and her hands further up my thighs but she pulled back slightly, something was wrong, she was holding back.

I pull back and lean down to catch her eyes, “I’m not going to break babe, if that’s what you’re worrying about?” She let out a gentle laugh and looked back at me, I’m not sure I will ever get used to the way her eyes feels when they’re looking at me like that.

“Tonight wasn’t the first time I saw you.” I pulled back, how many times tonight would I be taken aback from something unexpected?

“What?” I ask her, something like that needed explaining. She looked at me guiltily, her eyes shinning with unspoken apologies. Her hands gripped tightly on my thighs as if she was trying to keep a hold on the moment that was slipping away. If I didn’t know better, I would say she was building up courage. Which only seemed to make me more nervous.

“Its not as bad as it sounds, I hope, I’m not sure, I guess that depends on how you look at it.” She stopped for a breather, I raised my eyebrow as a sign to continue, silently wishing she was right, and that it wasn’t as bad as it sounded. “I guess the first time I saw you would have been a few weeks ago. Like I said, I’m new to the building, and as soon as I saw you, I knew I had to talk to you, and then I kept on seeing you and you just look so captivating.” That word caught me off guard, am I her version of the stunner on the train? She continued talking, and I could sense where it was going. I should have thought things through, my thoughts were often busy with the stunning blonde, would it be fair to continue this? I realised I missed whatever Alice was saying, I looked at her, and saw her again. The way her wavy blonde hair was swaying by her shoulders as she animated her talking, the way her bright green eyes looked worried, the way her lips curled around the never ending words spilling from her perfectly sculpted mouth, I realised, I would be crazy not to see this through. 

I looked in her eyes in amusement, I wasn’t put off at all, and I really should put the poor girl out of her misery, even if I did find her rambling endearing. I still hadn’t heard anything she had been saying for the past few minutes, I hoped it was nothing important, however, from looking at her, I can only imagine it was her attempts to dig herself out of this hole.

“Alice, can I speak yet?” I laughed at her, she shyly stopped talking and apologised. “If you don’t consider yourself a stalker, then neither will I. Besides, It’s really not that bad.” 

Alice looked at me in amazement, “so you don’t mind that I spied on you in your underwear?”

“What?” I pulled back in response and she bursts out laughing.

“I knew you weren’t listening! Don’t worry, I made that up, I just noticed you from a distance and didn’t have any courage to speak to you, up until an hour ago, I was completely intimidated by you.” She laughed at my shocked face.

I laughed at her and shoved her shoulder back in a friendly manner, “I can’t believe you got me.” I shook my head in disbelief. 

Alice looked back at me with hope in her eyes, “so, are we okay?”

I gave her a lopsided grin, raised my eyebrow and climbed off her lap. I heard her whine at the loss of contact and she sat up confused. I turned my back to her and started walking away. I heard her stand up and ask, “where are you going?”

Undoing all my buttons on my white dress shirt, I shrugged it off my shoulders and glanced over my shoulder, “bedroom, you coming?”

I didn’t have to ask twice.


	2. Part 2

I looked at my watch again, it had only been 3 minutes since I last checked it. I looked up to the arrivals board, her plane had landed 10 minutes ago. Lexa was never one for rushing and I was never one for waiting. As I tap my foot impatiently I see a big crowd come towards me, I leant on the barrier and squinted my eyes, determined to see her see her in the crowd.

“Clarke!” I heard her before I saw her. Pushing through the crowd, Lex stumbled infront of me, dropped all of her bags and collapsed into my arms, “I’ve missed you so much.”

I wrapped my arms around her, blowing her hair out of my face, “I missed you too Lexa, I can’t believe you’re here.” I let go of her and took the opportunity to see how much she had changed. She had cut her hair short, well, short for Lex. Her traditionally long brunette locks were resting above her shoulders, showing off her sharp jaw line which framed her face perfectly. Breaking out of my haze, I reached down and grabbed her belongings by our feet. “Come on, the car’s waiting, and I need to introduce you to someone!” Lexa looked at me as a sly smile spread across her face.

“Why Clarke, have you been getting down and dirty without my seal of approval?” I laughed at that.

“Lex, you’re the one who has always told me to spend less time at work and more time for myself, this girl was the first person to bring out my real self since moving to America. I honestly think you will love her.” I got nervous thinking about their introduction, but if Lexa is going to be working for me and living with me, then she would have to meet Alice sooner rather than later. 

“I dunno Clarke, I’m not sure anyone will be good enough for you, but that might just be the biased best friend talking. The lesbian in me wants to know if shes hot.”She said, winking at me.

I laughed in response, “she’s drop dead gorgeous, so hands off!” Lexa looked back at me and smiled knowingly.

“So let me guess, blonde hair?” Yet again, I laughed at her.

“I’m not that predictable am I? But yes, you are right, shoulder length, a bit longer than yours, wavy, light and just feels amazing when you run your fingers through it.” I found myself running my fingers through my own hair just thinking about it.

“I’m not saying you’re predictable, you’re still surprising me with your choices to this day. No, what I’m saying is that you, my dear, always go for blondes.” I nudge her shoulder and look at her teasingly.

“Not always.”

She cleared her throat and looked at me, “I do not have any idea what you are talking about Clarke.” As we finally reached the car that was waiting for us, I opened the boot and waited for Lexa to help me out. 

“Hmm, I’m sure you don’t have any idea what so ever what I’m talking about.” She flushed, and turned away putting her suitcases in the boot and closing it.

“So anyway, I would have thought a big hot shot like you would have your own driver to help out in times like these.” 

I look over at her, “for starters Lex, unless you want to drive, you’re getting in the wrong side and secondly, I think once I’ve settled down and gotten used to directions and where everything is I think I may start to, but I figured the only way to get to know a place is to get lost first.” 

Lexa shook her head at herself and wandered round to the other side. As I climbed into the drivers side, I put the key in the ignition and let out a small giggle at my friends antics. Once she climbed in and strapped up I set off with home being my destination. 

“Its about 30 minutes drive from here, so do your magic babe and select the perfect song for this moment.” We always had our own roles in our friendship, and anything to do with music or arts was always left up to Lexa, I was always the one to sort out anything which took more than five minutes worth of planning. I looked over to her and saw her biting her bottom lip, something shes always done when shes hard at thinking. I returned my gaze to the road just as music started to fill my ears, Imagine Dragons. We grinned together and sang alone to On Top Of the World.

 

  
As I pulled up to my building I turned to Lexa with a big smile on my face, “we’re home!”

“You live here? This is huge!” I opened the car door to get out, reached across and squeezed her hand, “we live here.”

Acting like a child on Christmas, Lexa scrambled out the car and ran up to the door, “Clarke! Chuck me the keys so I can go inside!” Shaking my head which was currently far inside the boot sorting out all of her bags, I was not shocked at how excited she is. 

“Lexa can you please come and get your shit out of my car first, I’m not doing this on my own!” I looked up expecting a reply, but found nothing but an open door where my friend was supposed to be standing, “Lexa?”

I closed the boot, forgetting about her suitcases and ran up stairs to find her standing next to a familiar looking blonde, my familiar looking blonde,

“Clarke, there you are, come on we don’t have all day.” She turned around to my familiar looking blonde and smiled at her, “thanks for letting me in, would you like to come upstairs? I’d let you show me around wherever you wanted. By the way, I’m Lexa” She finished with a wink.

Before I could step in and say something, “Unfortunately my girlfriend wouldn’t really appreciate it” came from the blondes mouth.

“No she wouldn’t. Lexa, this is Alice, the girlfriend. Alice, this is Lexa, the best friend.” I moved to stand next to Alice and let out a proud smile as the smile on Lexa’s face dropped.

Alice turned to me and kissed me on the cheek, “I wasn’t expecting to see you, but hey baby, I missed you.” I blushed under her words, Lexa and I aren’t used to showing our emotional side to each other.

I gave a small smile to Lexa and ran my nose alongside Alice’s cheek, “I missed you too baby, can you give me a few hours to sort Lexa out and I’ll call you?” I spoke quietly so only Alice could hear. Alice agreed and walked to the lifts.

I turned around and start to walk back to the car, “Lex can you give me a hand with your bags please? There’s no way I can carry all of this by myself.”

Lexa ran infront of me and stopped my in my tracks, “I am so sorry Clarke, I had no idea, I can see why you snatched her up.” Showing such guilt in her eyes, I knew I could never be mad at her for something out of her control.

“It’s fine babe, how are you supposed to know what she looked like?” I throw her a smile so she can move on, “I’m honestly not annoyed, I trust her, you weren’t to know, why should I hold it against you?”

She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked up at me, guilt still showing across her features, “are you sure?” I reached forward and threw my arms around her neck.

“Yes, I’m sure. Although as payback, you can grab the heavier bags.” I winked at her and grabbed the two lightest bags and start walking up to the lift, “and put some effort into it, I would like to get this done before sunrise!”

It took 8 trips and 2 hours before all of the bags were out of my car. Lexa had collapsed onto the sofa as I walked into the kitchen and cracked open two bottles of beer for us.

Walking back into the living room, I held out a beer in Lexa’s direction. “Want the grand tour now or later?” She grabbed the bottle from my hand and used said hand to pull her up from the sofa.

“Come on, lets get this over with!” She sarcastically sighed at me and walked away with an extra swing in her hips, “So, tell me which room Alice will be sleeping in?” She teased, throwing a wink at me, I threw a cushion in return.

“The room to the left, which also happens to be my room. Although if we are being honest, she’s also been sleeping in the extra bedroom, which will be your room, the sofa and the kitchen.”

She stopped in her tracks, “Oh Clarke, you best be talking about actual sleeping or else you’re going to be scrubbing my room from top to bottom.”

I tilted my head sideways, “so you remember the mess I make then I’m sleeping then?” She blushed again and peered over to where the bedroom doors are.

“Well, when you’re actually sleeping, you snore and kick, and I suppose it can get pretty messy sleeping next to you.” She teased in return. I saw her walk to the room to the left, I followed her, curious as to where she going.

“So that’s my room, its a bit bigger than your room, and it has the fire escape on it, but I gave you the walk in wardrobe. I hope that’s okay?” It felt weird having Lexa in my room, I hadn’t been alone with her in a room with a bed since the night I like to tease her about. I could tell she could sense the awkwardness in the air, she turned around and looked at me with a glint in her eyes.

“I would have thought that it would be messier, knowing how you get when you,“ she looked to me and smiled, “sleep.” She took my breath away. That was the first time she ever acknowledged our night to me, and to do it with such ease and banter, made my heart jump. I followed her with my eyes to see her walk into her own room, which was directly across the hall from mine. “Cat got your tongue babe?”

That woke me up, “No, no, I’m just,” I stopped, thinking of my next words carefully, “processing.” With my head held high, showing no sign of how her words affected me, I took a swig of my beer and walked to my dresser. Knowing she was watching my every move, I placed my beer down and took my top off in one quick movement. I heard a hitch of breath as I unclasped my bra and threw it in the hamper. Pulling out a tank top, I turned my back to Lexa and threw it on, not wanting a give her more of a show than she already had. I grabbed my beer, took another swig and with an innocent look, walked to the kitchen.


	3. Part 3

Flashbacks are in italics  
_________________________________________________

 

“So,” I called out, “Chinese tonight? Or do you want Pizza? It’s your choice, you can eat whatever you feel like.” I blushed at my own words, memories of brunette hair falling on my stomach and thighs, hiding her face while her tongue mapped my body.

“I’ll eat whatever you want babe.” Her response only made me blush more, “I mean, I’m not fussy, I’ll eat anything. Crap, not like anything anything, but I’ll eat whatever you’ve got.” She came out of her room in different clothes and from the words that are coming out of her mouth, shes got the same things playing around her mind as I have. I could tell she was avoiding eye contact with me.

“Okay, well, I don’t have much food in the house, so you can’t eat what I’ve got,” I let out a small cough as I try not to think of the images that were still running through my head, “I think I’ll just order some Pizza.” I grab my phone and put the order through as Lexa put the TV on. 

“You’re still watching Sex and the City? Aren’t you bored of it? This has got to be like, the fifth or sixth time around?” I laugh, Lexa has never understood my obsession with the TV series.

“Well I guess I can live it instead of watching it now!”

She looks over at me, “don’t you mean we can live it?” I let out an excited squeal. Shes really here, Lexa, my Lexa, is really here, in my favourite city, living and working with me.

“I am so excited for our new life! Speaking of which, do you mind if I go and call Alice? I said I would before.” I felt nervous asking her this considering our recent development.

“This is your house, and she is your girlfriend, you really don’t need my permission to go and call your girlfriend.” I nodded my head and walked to the kitchen, phone in hand, ready to press dial when I hear a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!”

“Thanks!” I shout back to Lexa. I pressed dial as I walked to the door, but the phone went straight to voicemail, thinking it was strange, I tried again for the second time but to no avail. “She didn’t answer, I’ll just call her tonight.” As I looked up from my phone, I saw the reason why she wasn’t answering. “Alice? What are you doing here?” 

“I was out for a run and thought I would just pop by, I know you said you would call me when you’re done, but I kinda missed you and I just wanted to stop by and see if you needed help with anything.” She stopped for a breather and looked at us, in our pyjamas, drinking beer, “but I can see that you’re doing a bit of down time and I don’t want to interrupt your catch up time so I guess I’ll just see myself out and I’ll let you call me when you’re ready.” As she was just about to turn around and walk out, I grabbed her wrist. As I steadied her, I realised just what she was wearing, and I could not stop my eyes from roaming over her. Her glistening abs were tensing as she was breathing, her breasts were held in by a black sports bra that and her legs disappeared under matching running shorts, both items seemed to have been designed specifically for Alice. As difficult as it was to pull my eyes away, I remembered I was in company, I looked up and saw Alice looking at me, amused by my staring. I let out a small smile and looked across to Lexa, my smile wavered as I noticed where her attention was. I made a pointed cough and raised my eyebrows at Lexa.

“If you have finished checking out my girlfriends abs, I am just going to borrow her for a moment.” Not letting go of Alice’s wrists, I dragged her to my bedroom. Closing the door with my foot, I turned around and pushed Alice up against it. My lips went straight towards her collarbones as her hand went straight for my hair. “You did this on purpose didn’t you?” My lips went back to work, nipping and biting along the column of her neck until I reached her jawline. As my tongue traced along her ear lob, tasting her, she pushed my head in further, silently begging for more. I granted her wish and pushed my leg in between hers, feeling her shuddering breath against me.

“Well look where you got me, I would consider this a success no matter what my intentions were.” She grabbed the sides of my head and pulled me up for a kiss which I succumbed to immediately.

“If this if going where I want it to, its got to happen now, how quick can you come baby?” Alice smiled at my question.

“Why don’t I show you?” She grabbed my hand and put it down her running shorts. There wasn’t much room for movement, but I could tell from how wet she was, it wouldn’t take long. I slipped my fingers to her waiting hole and drenched them in her juices, dipping in and out of her every other stroke, not quite giving her what she wanted.

“Clarke, you best do something now, otherwise I will do it for you.” I giggled into our next kiss, occupying her mouth in a vain attempt to keep the noise down. I inched my finger higher and felt it slip against her clit. Her legs buckled at the sudden feeling, which only spurred me on. I knew from our previous encounters where her sensitive spot was and knew that if I focused on it, it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge. I moved my fingers round to the left of her clit and with the tip of my finger, rubbed it up and down. “Oh fuck Clarke, right there.”

I rubbed faster, my other arm swooped around her waist, holding her up. It was getting harder to kiss with Alice was panting, she looked down at me, “Kiss me, I’m close.”

Leaning up, I pushed my lips against hers, “come for me baby.” She threw her head back against the door. With her lip trapped between her teeth, her eyes rolling back and her hands trying to find purchase on anything, she came against my finger.

I eased up on the rubbing but continued to drag out her orgasm. Her hips were flying against my hands and she buried her head against my neck, muffling the last of her moans.

“Hey guys, are you okay in there? I heard a bang.” Shit. Lexa was outside my door. I shot a worried look to Alice.

“Yeh everything is fine, I just dropped something, we will be out in a minute!” I withdrew my hand from her running shorts and sucked her juices of it, making sure Alice saw. Her legs buckled once again from underneath her.

“Shit Clarke, you can’t do that to me.” I laughed and walked over to my dresser, throwing a t shirt at her.

“Here, get dressed in that, and come out when you’re ready.” I opened the door and walked to the living room and saw Lexa finished what looks like her second beer. She looked up at me and quirked her eyebrow, indicating she knew exactly what I was just up to, I looked away, walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of more beers.

When I was just about to sit down, Alice walked out, “hey, erm, thanks for letting me borrow some clothes, I’m just gonna go home, have a shower and stuff, I’ll call you later Clarke if that’s okay?” 

I put the beers down on the table by the sofa, “you don’t have to do that baby, you can stay if you want, get to know Lexa a bit more.” 

We walked over to the front door, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now. You need time to settle things with her, she’s only just got here, and I doubt she wants to share you just yet.” She gave me a look, indicating she knew something I didn’t. With a final “I’ll call you”, she kissed my cheek and walked to the lifts.

I closed the door and went and sat back down next to Lexa who turned to me and smiled, “I take it she’s a good fuck then?” Something in her eyes stood out to me, like she was trying to say something else, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.

I took a swig of my beer and smiled back to her, “I guess you will never know.”

_________________________________________________

_After a few shots, a few beers, a few vodka mixes, and then a few more shots, Lexa and I stumbled through the threshold of our new home._

_“We’re home bitches!” I laughed at Lexa as I used her to stand up straight, “Clarke. Clarke. Clarkeee! Open the bottle of wine on the table!” She pointed rather dramatically at the only bottle of wine we had in the house as she walked to the bathroom, “this girls gotta pee.” I throw my head back at her antics as I slump down on the sofa, blindly waving my hand around until I feel the bottle at my finger tips._

_“Ahh, gotcha, c’me here you.” Being University students, we couldn’t afford anything fancy, so I screwed the lid off the bottle and took a sip. Which, in the state that I was in, was more like 4 or 5 gulps._

_“Woah stallion, slow down the sipping and save me some.” My head fell back as I eyed where my new house mate was walking from, only to see my new house mate, in less clothing that what I was familiar with. As she stalked down the hall, I couldn’t help but take in her appearance. She had rid her body of her incredibly tight dress, which I’ve been admiring all night, and in true catwalk fashion, strutted towards me in nothing but a matching bra and knickers set._

_“Stallion?” I enquired, I had to keep up pretences as much as I could. I didn’t want to have my best friend catch me ogling her perfect body._

_“Well, yeh, I’ve seen that toy in your draws” I feign shocked as I covered my mouth and gasped dramatically. Truth is, she was there when I bought the thing, shes always there when I buy my sex toys._

_“Oh shush, don’t act like you’re not intrigued by the thing, I know you’ve yet to try one out!” She walked infront of me, showing off her glory in such a fashion that I cant even pretend that I’m not looking anymore.  
_


	4. Part 4

It had been two weeks since Lexa moved to New York with me and apart from the little arguments over who’s turn it is to do with washing up, or to buy the groceries, everything had been great. I’d been working overtime to set up everything at work for her to start. She had been out, busying herself with typical tourist things and getting herself used to the neighbours and neighbourhood. Since the first night, I felt her being distant from me, but I chalked it up to nerves of being in a new city, being in a new country and starting fresh like I did, but I had just reached the point where I needed to know if something was going on, or whether it was all in my head.

I had ordered a Chinese take-away which was to be delivered at any point. I had stocked up on her favourite Whiskey, Jack Daniels with honey, and was now just waiting for her arrival.

Minutes turned to hours and before I knew it, I had fell asleep on the sofa.

I was woken up by keys jingling outside the door. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I checked on the time, it was a little after 3am. I sat up, stretched and yawned and turned the living room light on. That action made Lexa jump, “holy shit, what are you doing there?”

I blinked and looked at her, she had obviously been out for some drinks, and by the way she was swaying, yet holding onto the door to keep herself steady, my guess it was quiet a lot of drinks.

“I do live here you know, and I thought you did too, although I’ve barely seen you around. Can we talk?”

She stumbled into the apartment, closing the door and locking it behind herself. “Clarke can we do this tomorrow? I don’t think right now is the best idea.”

I stood up and walked towards her, “why wouldn’t it be the best idea? What’s going on Lexa, why are you avoiding me?” She pushed past me and started walking towards her room. “Don’t walk away from me Lex, please, I deserve that much.” She dropped her shoulders and stood still.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” With that, she walked in her room and closed the door. 

That was the first time I ever cried over Lexa.

 

______________________________________________________

  
The knock on the door startled me, “come in.”

“Hi Boss, I was wondering if we could discuss the Levi case? I just have a few discrepancies with the evidence and before we take it further, everything needs straightening out. I know how high profile the case is, so I need your permission for a meeting between the clients. Can I go ahead and book it?” I sighed at hearing this voice.

“Tom what have I said about these issues? You came to me weeks ago and said the same thing, I set it up for you then, why do I need to set it up again? I gave you this case as you asked for more responsibilities, but if you can’t handle it, I will have to pass it on to someone else.” Tom was one of my newer employees. He came with a recommendation from my boss, however I didn’t agree with him. Due to politics within the company, I had to take him on, but that didn’t mean I had to like him.

“I’m sorry boss, this will be the last time, I swear.” I sighed at his response. He really was a good kid, but wasn’t the best Lawyer.

“Okay, I’ll get on it and send you an email with the booking. Don’t let us have this conversation again.” With a nod, he exited my office. I pressed the intercom on my desk phone which rang through to my PA, Lexa.

“Hi boss, what can I do for you?” I smiled at her professionalism. At work, we kept it quiet that we were best friends, although at this time I use that saying loosely. 

“Can you please call Mr and Mrs Levi, we need to set up another meeting at their earliest convenience, if they ask why, give them some spiel about getting everything we need for prosecution, try not to let them know that Tom slipped up, yet again.”

“Sure thing Boss, anything else whilst I’m at it?” She sounded so different over the phone, it was still something I was trying to get used to.

“Yes, I’ll need my nightly report as soon as you can, I’d like to finish on time tonight. Can you also hold all of my calls, unless urgent, take messages and I will deal with them tomorrow.”

“Of course Boss. Give me half an hour and they will be on your desk.”

Lexa’s desk was just outside my office, but things were still fragile since the first night. I’ve tried many times to try and speak to her, but each time she blows me off, I decided to leave it be. I’m not one to chase after girls, she will come to me when she’s ready.

Right on time I heard a knock on the door, “come in” I said loud enough for her to hear. I watched her as she walked over, flipping through pages ensuring nothing was forgotten. She was wearing a tight black dress under a casual blazer, her legs on show and a pair of heels similar to mine. Her figure was certainly something I could never forget after our night together. She looked up and noticed me watching her. A small blush covered her cheeks and she looked away again. As she reached my desk, she handed over the beige folder containing the numbers for today, “here you go Boss.”

She turned to walk away, “Lexa wait.” She turned around and looked at me, “do you want to get the subway together?” I looked at her with hope across my features. Screw not chasing her, this was Lexa.

“Okay, I’ll be ready to leave at 5.30. I’ll wait for you at my desk.” With that she turned on her heels and walked out. Well, it was a start.

 

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

_"You’re acting like you’ve never seen my body before.” I dragged my eyes up to her as I continued drinking wine out of the bottle, I know, classy. “Smooth Clarke, I understand though. I have rocking abs, I’d be surprised if you didn’t notice them.”_

_“Oh stop being cocky, they’re not that good, I’m just drunk and after the nearest thing to me.” She tilted her head to the side, with a twinkle in her eyes and a trapped bottom lip between her teeth, she looked at me teasingly._

_“So you’re after me then?” Another strut towards me, another glance down her perfectly sculpted body. She was standing infront of me now, her stomach directly in my eye line, and I had the biggest desire to trail my tongue around her belly button and muscles, tasting her skin as a precursor as to what I would taste next. When all of a sudden my view became blocked by her hand, she was slowly stroking herself, teasing me. My head was spinning, this was Lexa, I was incredibly turned on and this was Lexa._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I never said you.” I drank from the bottle again, at this stage I wasn’t even sure if I was drinking White, Red or Rose wine, it still tasted good and hit the spot._

_“Well what do you want?” She was opening all kinds of doors with that question._

_“Right now, I have the biggest urge to ride a stomach, and to have an orgasm or two. Not necessarily in that order.” Her hand faltered which gave me enough strength to pull my eyes away and look up at her, the look in her eyes was one I hadn’t seen before. It was one I knew I was wearing as well, lust._

_"And if you don’t want me, then how do you want your orgasms?” She slowly started to bend down, giving me an ideal view of her cleavage. She placed her hands on my legs, bringing her eye level to mine. She raised her eyebrow and bit her lip again._

_"Well, I’ve got my stallion, a laptop full of porn and a very vivid imagination.” My heart was skipping beats as my eyes traced over her features. It was like I was seeing Lexa for a first time._

_I watched as she also traced over my features. I watched as wet her lips when she looked at mine. I watched goosebumps rise up her body when I caught her staring at my lips. We both knew what we wanted. We both knew what was happening._

_“How about you show me your stallion, your porn, and your vivid imagination?”_


	5. Part 5

I quickly gathered my belongings, had one quick look over my desk to ensure I hadn’t forgotten anything, and walked out to meet Lexa She was perched on the edge of her desk, playing with her phone, she didn’t notice me until I was stood next to her. “Are you ready?”

She jumped at my voice, “shit you scared me, yeh I’m ready, I was just waiting for you.” She pushed her bag higher up on her shoulder and started walking through the office towards the lifts.

“Boss wait up!” I slowed down my walking but didn’t stop. 

“If you want to talk, talk quick, I’m on my way out.” It was Tom again, and he was really starting to get on my nerves.

“I know I messed up, but I was hoping we could go out later? You know, share some war stories, have a few drinks, maybe a dance?” I heard Lexa let out a giggle at his. He just stepped on my last nerve. I was just about to shoot him down, but Lex got there first.

“Don’t think you’re reading the signs right here home boy. This is one Boss that can’t be bought. Tuck that tail in, run along, and pretend this didn’t happen if you want to keep your job.” Tom looked between us both. I raised my eyebrow at him and he turned and walked away, muttering something as he went.

“Thanks for that, I forgot how nice it was not being on the other end of your viscous words.” 

She looked at me and smiled. Pressing the button on the lift to go down she replied, “I thought it would be best if his rejection came from someone he couldn’t try and get fired, everyone knows his dad pulls the strings in this company.”

As the lift doors closed I smiled at her, there was my Lexa. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.” She smiled back, the first genuine smile in weeks, and it made my stomach flip, that was a new feeling.

We finally reached the ground floor and started walking towards the subway, our conversation flowed freely, I felt the comfort which I had been missing, I recognised the friend that I had been missing, and everything felt normal. I was soaking it in, who knew how long this would last for, I decided not to question it. 

We found seats on the train and made ourselves comfortable for the ride. “I think I might get a driver, I can’t be doing with public transport these days. My patience has warn thin, and if I get felt up by another greasy tween then I might actually end up hitting one of them.” Lexa lets out a giggle at this.

“What? You don’t appreciate having male parts rubbed up against you? Who thought!” I laughed at her sarcasm.

“Well, if they’re strapped on, I’m rather partial to the rubbing.” She turned her head and let out a cheeky smile.

“Oh I know.” I blushed at her response, completely forgetting our night and turned to face out the window. 

“How are things going with Alice? I haven’t seen her for a while.” 

“We’re fine, getting along and stuff. Nothing to report there. Just didn’t know where we stood with each other and I didn’t want to rock the boat.” I looked back at her and saw her lip sucked in her mouth, she had her thinking face on.

“I know, and I am sorry about that, can we go back to being us again?” I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“There’s nothing I’d like more. How about we grab some wine and get ourselves a bit drunk? It is Friday after all.” Even though she said we could continue where we left on, I still felt like I was walking on egg shells around her.

She squeezed my hand in return, “oh hell yes we are doing that, come on, lets grab it now so we can crash when we get home.” She pulled me across the road and nipped into the local store. I got a couple of bottles of red and Lexa picked up a bottle of white, we checked out pretty soon after getting a few more supplies and headed home, still holding hands as we went.

We got to the front door and stumbled in from the cold. Not noticing Alice as we got in.

“Hello girls, fancy meeting you here!” I felt Lexa let go of my hand and I turned to look at her, the loss I felt took me by surprise. I couldn’t look away and Lexa couldn’t look at me. 

“I’ll just leave you two to catch up. Clarke, I’ll meet you upstairs.” I watched as she walked away and disappeared in the lift.

“Don’t worry about her babe, I’m sure you will sort things out with her. You go upstairs, have a night with her, and tomorrow, I will have you all to myself.” She leant in to kiss me which I returned happily.

“I look forward to having those lips elsewhere on me tomorrow.” She looks at me coyly. “Come to mine as early as you can, I have a present for you.” With that, she kissed me one final time and walked out the front door. I walked to the lift and pressed the button, waiting for it to return, thinking of what just happened with Lexa, and how I can sort it out.

With a ding, the doors opened wide and I walked in, pressed the button for my floor and waited. Another ding indicated my arrival. I walked to the door, nervous as to what was going to happen. I opened the door to find Lexa had already opened her bottle of wine.

I sat on the sofa, grabbed her glass and took a big sip from it. I noticed she poured me a glass too, so grabbed that glass and had my second sip.

“So I take it you’ve realised I’m not the biggest fan of Alice.” I looked at her and thought about those words.

“In all honesty, I’m not too sure what was going on. I caught you checking her out that one time, but apart from that, you did your very best to avoid any conversation where she was the subject. I thought I did something wrong.” She sat up during the end bit and looked at my sternly.

“No, you did nothing wrong at all. I’m just not keen on her, I don’t think she fits you right.” That confused me even more.

“How do you know she doesn’t fit me right? We don’t talk about her! You said I had a type, those with blonde hair, she fits the bill.” She looked at me, with a look I didn’t recognise.

“Clearly you don’t always go for blondes.” She finished her glass of wine after saying that and poured herself another.

“Is that what this is about?” She instantly shook her head and put the bottle back on the table.

“No, we are not talking about that, please.”

“Why not? We never talked about it. Don’t you think its time?” The pleading look on her face told me I was wrong. “If you’re not ready then okay, that’s fine. Just know that we will talk about it one day.” She nodded her head at that.

“Okay, but today is not that day". 

________________________________________________________

 

_Lexa let out a heavy breath as her back hit my bed. I climbed on top of her as I stripped off my own top. Lexa still had her bra on, which I vowed would not be on for much longer, and instead of the matching knickers, she was wearing my toy, my stallion._

_As my I settled my thighs on either side of her, I reached round the back of my body and unclasped my bra, letting it slide off my arms. She scrambled and followed my actions, removing her last piece of clothing. Her breathing was hectic and heavy, she looked up at me with confusion in her eyes._

_“What are we doing Clarke?” I wasn’t ready to answer her question, so I reached down and grabbed a hold of the fake penis attached to her body. She groaned at the action, her back arched, she thrust up into my hand, “fuck.”_

_I knelt up, still holding my toy between us. “Look at me Lexa. ” She opened her eyes however, as soon as she saw my position, they rolled back and closed. “Lexa, look at me.” She tried again, this time bypassing my hands, she settled looking on my eyes._

_I hovered over the toy, watching her watching me, and slowly sunk down on it, impaling myself. I forgot that I called this toy the stallion for a reason. After I finally became accustomed to the stretching, I grinned at Lexa, she was in for a treat._


	6. Part 6

I woke up, my head spinning from the night before. I turned my phone on to see three new texts.

(1) From Alice:

Hey baby! Hope you sorted things out with Lexa, I know how much she means to you. 

(2) From Alice:

I take it you’re having fun, not too much fun I hope, save your pussy for tomorrow. It’s going to be all mine.

(3) From Alice pic msg:

Thinking about you.

I open the picture message and instantly feel all of my bodily fluids rush to the lower half of my body. The picture is her on her back, her head thrown back and her pussy hidden by her hand, which, by the look on her face, is doing a good job at getting her off.

I got up and quickly decided that I’m going straight to Alice’s after a shower. Even though I will need another after spending half an hour in her company, I still didn’t want to turn up smelling like a brewery.

After half an hour, I was showered and ready to see Alice. I flung open my bedroom door to see Lexa passed out on the sofa. I went to check she was okay after polishing off 3 bottles of wine between us. I laughed when I heard her snoring, she was fine. I wrote a note and left it on the table for her. Grabbing my keys, I set off on route. I realised that I hadn’t even checked the time. Looking at my phone I saw 10.36 flashing at me, it wasn’t too early, hopefully Alice would be awake.

I ran up the flight of stairs and stood outside the door, I checked my reflection in my phone, it would have to do, and knocked on the door.

 

______________________________________________________  
_  
_

_“Fuck Lexa!” We had changed positions, she was taking me from behind, and currently hitting every spot inside me. “Fuck, I feel so full baby,” she had hold of my hips, using them as leverage as she rapidly continued thrusting into me. My arms grew week and I collapsed onto the pillow, using it to muffle my screams. “Wait, wait, wait.” She haltered her movements, still inside me._

_“What? Am I doing it wrong?” I laughed at her response, she was far from wrong._

_“No! I just wanna come on you.” I lean forward and pull myself off her, I moaned at the sudden feeling of being empty, but I knew it would be worth it. I turned around and pushed her down, climbing onto her again. “Trust me, you’ll wanna see this.”_

_As I straddled her, I pulled her hips up and inserted the toy in myself again and leant forward, resting my forearms on either side of her head, whispering in her ear, “I want you to fuck me from this angle, you will know when its coming.”_

_She started thrusting, slowly, making sure she got the rhythm first before speeding up. “Know when what’s coming?”_

_I couldn’t help moaning every time she moved, “me.”_


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IT’S ABOUT TO GET ALL DIRTY IN HERE FOLKS)

 

It opened rather quickly. Alice was stood there in what appeared to be nothing but a dressing gown. “Babe, you’re here early, I wasn’t expecting you for a few more hours.”

I lick my lips hungrily, “I just woke up and got your picture, I had to come round and see you.” 

She pulled the tie on her dressing down and let it fall open. “Well, why don’t you come in then?” I watched the robe fall from her shoulders, my eyes following each inch of skin that’s revealed. Taking in her firm breasts, tight abs, the dip of her hips bones and the smooth mound where I want my mouth next. I look back up at her and see the glint in her eyes, I put my hand on her chest and push her inside.

I shut the door and continue to push Alice backwards. Watching her walk backwards until her ass hit the sofa behind her. I grabbed hold of her and span her around, bending her over the sofa, I leant down with her and whispered in her ear, “any objections?”

She shook her head, her eyes wanting and ready, “I want to feel you everywhere.” Taking that as my green light, I stood up behind her. Moving my hand to her ass, I grabbed a handful and heard her moan into the sofa cushions. I grabbed even harder and watched as she pushed herself further into my hand.

“I wasn’t aware you were into ass play baby.” She lets out yet another moan and pushed herself against my hand, which I move lower. “Judging by how wet you are, I think you do.” I pushed two fingers inside of her, not giving her any warning and watching as her back arched. She let out a gasp and forced herself back on my fingers, driving them deeper inside. I curled then down, knowing where the spot is that drives her crazy. She felt the same as Lexa, they way her pussy clenched and held my fingers inside, the way her body rippled to the effects of my movement. The way her hands grabbed purchase onto the first thing they could, grounding her to the effects of my fingers. The way she gasped my name between each breath, begging me to go harder. I snapped myself out of my head, I can’t think of fucking Lexa when Alice surrounds my fingers. I started to fuck her harder, creating a distraction for myself when I heard Alice moan out my name, she was coming around my fingers and I almost missed it. Berating myself, I withdrew my fingers and grabbed hold of Alice’s hips, I pull her up against my front and captured her breasts with my hands, pinching her nipples and rolling them between my fingers. Lexa’s nipples were her week point, she almost came just from nipple play alone, did Alice? Her head lolled back as her hands went to my head and neck. I felt her dig her nails into me in response. I shake my head at my own thoughts, needing another distraction, I bent her over the sofa once again.

Crouching down behind her, I sank my teeth into her left ass cheek, smoothing my bite marks with my tongue and sucking until I left a mark. I spread out her cheeks and forced my tongue inside her, until now, untouched hole. 

“Oh fuck Clarke! Yes!” She reached back and took hold of my head, grinding her ass into my face. If she wanted more, I’d give her more. I pulled back and drove a finger into her clenching hole. One knuckle deep and the noises she made only make me want to take more. As I pushed further into her, she pushed further back. “Please, Clarke, I need more.”

I removed my finger, I smiled at the noise of despair that left her lips. “Tell me what you want.”

She stood up, took hold of my hand and led me to her bedroom. She sat me on her bed as she went hunting around a draw. When she turned back around I took note of the toy resting in her hand. A strap-on. And quite a big one from my experience too. She strut herself up to me, dropped the toy on my lap and climbed onto her bed, on all fours.

I scrambled up and tried not to think of the last time I had sex where a strap-on was involved, or who was wearing it, or how hard I came on it. I buckled up and tightened up, preparing for the ride we were both about to journey on. Just as I was about to climb on the bed behind Alice, she rushed off to the draw she got the toy from and chucked me something. I reached out and caught it, looking down to what was in my hands when I let out a chuckle, “So you want me to lube up and fuck you?” She resumed her position and looked over her shoulder at me, the twinkle in her eyes said it all, but I wanted to hear it.

“Tell me baby. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.” Her eyes flutter at the sound of my voice.

“I want you to fuck my ass.” Just hearing those words made my clit twitch, I was ready for this, this would keep my mind to the task at hand, I hoped anyway. “It’s not my first time by the way, so, erm, you should be fine with just going for it.” She looked embarrassed by that admission. 

“Do you regularly fuck this hole?” I asked her whilst smothering my fake dick with a plenty amount of lube. “Kind of, yeh.” She dropped her head to the pillow and I stroke her back, moving my hand round to her hips. 

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about, at all. Fuck, its so hot babe.” She shuffled back, I must have made her feel okay about it, and I felt that too much time had passed. I take the left over lube in my hand and I spread it around her waiting hole. I saw it start to clench at nothing, begging me to thrust my fake dick inside.

I wrapped my hand around it, positioned it at her hole, and slowly pushed forward. Watching her hole open at the new intrusion. Straight away, Alice’s hands went to the pillow her head was resting on, the noise she made was pure animalistic and only spurred me on to push more. The more I pushed in, the more primal the noises were. The noises where drowning out thoughts of Lexa and how much I really wanted her ass to be on top of my fake dick right now. 

I needed her out of my head, I couldn’t do this right now, I couldn’t grasp what was happening and now really wasn’t the time to try and understand why. I used her hips as leverage and for the second time that morning, drove myself deep inside her, not stopping until she was a quivering mess.

“Fuck Clarke, touch my clit, fuck touch it please, touch it, touch it now.” I followed through with her request, put two fingers either side and pinched. That’s all it took before Alice was catapulted over the edge, screaming my name as she came, I didn’t want to stop until she was begging me to. I realised that I wasn’t going to get to that point as I looked down and saw that she was out cold. 

I removed myself from her hole and cringed at the soreness of it, thinking how much it will hurt later. I made a mental note to by her some ice cream or flowers or something, but then I realised that my mental notes were pretty much useless. I had far too much stuff going on in my head. I needed to get out of here, pulling a blanket on top of Alice, angry at what I was doing, I grabbed my stuff and left.

 

______________________________________________________

 

_I knew I shouldn’t be so loud, but I couldn’t help but scream. Lexa was rapidly fucking me and I knew I was going to come hard. I could feel it building up through me. “Lex, I’m gonna come!”_

_My thighs tensed around hers, I grabbed a hold of my breasts, tweaking my nipples for the extra pleasure. With my head thrown mine back, eyes closed tight, my mouth strained as I screamed her name, I released my orgasm, all over her. Every thrust in me was a gush on her. Every scream from me was a moan from her. I knew she was watching me closely, I knew she could feel and smell me as I came everywhere, which only increased my pleasure._

_My head was still thrown back when I realised she wasn’t stopping. I fell forward, hands on either side of her head again as I stared down at her incredulously, “oh god, Lexa.” She maintained the speed of her thrusting and I felt another orgasm rush upon me. My arms couldn’t hold me up anymore and I collapsed on her. She wrapped her arms around me as she rolled us over and positioned herself on top of me. Kissing and biting my neck, she sped up her actions, each time her hips were flush against mine, I knew I would be addicted to this feeling, to Lexa. I couldn’t hold off anymore, “I’m, I’m,” before I could finish my sentence, my mouth dropped open in a moan that never found its way out._

_“Fuck Clarke, that’s it.” She was pulling me down on the toy, milking my orgasm all over her, clear liquid was still spurting out of my pussy all over her thighs. I was shaking at the end of it, Lexa finally slowed down, we were completely breathless. “Woah.”_

_I simply nodded my head, speaking was out of the picture right now, as were most of my bodily functions. Lexa moved back off me, the toy slipping from my wet entrance. She sat back on her heels and stared down at me. I felt open and exposed in this position, but the look on her face, the look of admiration and lust, it held me down. After what she just did to me, I was happy to give her this._


	8. Part 8

It only took me a few seconds to get back to my apartment, I opened the door and saw Lexa in the kitchen. She was wearing next to nothing, and from the look on her face, she didn’t care. I dropped my phone and keys in the pot next to the door and started making my way over to my room when Lexa’s voice stopped me.

“Was she worth it?”

I could hear pain in her voice, it struck me, I couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Please don’t ask me that right now.” I continue my path and walk to my room, ignoring my name being called out by my best friend. I reached my room, pulling off all my clothes. Feeling dirty, I ran to the shower and scrubbed myself clean. What was going on? Sure we had one amazing night, but that was it, yeh sure we both like girls, but we’ve never been into each other that way, had we? She’s my Lexa, and I’m her Clarke. Whatever is going on in my head needs to stop, I’ve only just got her back, I’m not losing her to a stupid school girl crush.

Fuck. I stopped washing my hair as realisation overwhelmed me, I had a crush on her. I had a crush on Lexa. I dropped my head into my hands. This couldn’t be happening, I must be wrong. I’m not going to accept this. I continued showering until I was ready to face the world again, which took roughly 10 minutes.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door only to jump back when I notice Lexa waiting for me, “come with me, we need to talk.” With that, she turned away and walked to the living room.

 

________________________________________________________

_Swirling my tongue through her folds, I gathered her juices as it moved higher up, preparing both of us for the attack on her clit. This was a skill I knew I possessed, smirking to myself, I reached up and with my left hand, I grabbed a hold on her right hand, my own right hand reached higher and moulded my hand around her breast. The feel of her nipple pebbled in my hand spurred me on. Lexa moaned my name, an invitation to continue my actions. Not one to disappoint, I continued my onslaught. She let go of my hand and let it join the other in grabbing my hair, pushing my head further into her. I knew I had done too much teasing, she needed me, and hell if I was going to let that go to waste._

_I could hear her moaning above me which only turned me on. Sucking her clit in my mouth I concentrated on bringing the pleasure. The tip of my tongue swirled around her, finding the spot which drove her wild._

_“Clarke!” Found it. I flicked the tip of my tongue over it, watching her reaction every time my tongue took on a different direction and from the noises emitting from her, I knew she wasn’t going to hold on for much longer. I moved both hands to her nipples and pinched, her reaction was instantaneous. Arching her back, Lexa realised such a primal scream it sent shivers down my spine. Resting on her shoulder blades, she pushed herself against my face, prolonging her pleasure. Taking a chance, I pinched her nipples again, rolling them between my thumb and forefinger, the chance paid off. With the extra stimulation, Lexa seemed to come again, grabbing my hands and pushing herself into them further. I continued with the rolling whilst she continued coming. Eventually she pulled my hands away from her breasts, signalling she was done, so I pulled my face away from inbetween her legs._

_Glancing up at her and laughed at her dishevelled appearance. “Woah” she breathes out. I leant my face on her thigh, appreciating the moment. Dragging her fingers through her hair, she glanced down at me. It was an odd moment, one we had never found ourselves in before. I had no idea what was running through her head. Why did this happen? What does it mean for us now?_


	9. Part 9

I tucked the corner of the towel in, making sure it wasn’t going to come loose anytime soon and followed her, “Lexa? What’s this about?” She stopped, looked at me and quirked her eyebrow.

“Sit.” I comply with another one of her requests. Lexa hasn’t sat down yet, anyone could tell she was nervous, which in return made me more nervous. I think I had a clue what this talk would be about, and as much as I knew we needed it, I couldn’t help but think that it would not end well. 

She stood infront of me, arms crossed over her chest and her head down. She was psyching herself up, another thing that made me even more nervous. I started to play with my hands, just to give me something to do while I wait for her to pluck the courage up and start this.

“Okay, well you said it yourself, we needed to talk about this, about the night, because obviously we cant just ignore it ever happened.” She started speaking, but refused to look at me the entire time. I was right, this would be about our night as I thought, I nodded along as she spoke, I opened my mouth to agree with her, but she cut me off. 

“No, don’t do that, don’t interrupt me, don’t speak at all.” She finally looked at me, “nod if you understand.” I nodded at her and she briefly smiled, before she dropped it and looked away again. I continued playing with my hands, it was something to do to pass the time as I waited for her.

“So erm, we had sex,” she paused and I nodded, feeling the tell-tail signs of a bright blush coming to light on my tanned cheeks, “and it was, it was good sex.” The blush was fully released. “Really good sex.” Lexa cleared her throat, still refusing to look in my direction.

“I never thought we would end up in that position, sure everyone else did, but I never did. But now that it has happened,” another pause, but this time she looked up at me, her eyes said it all. She couldn’t stop thinking about it just like I couldn’t, “I think I, no, I know that I..” Before she could continue there was a knock on the door. She stopped what she was saying to my despair, did she like me too?

She looked shocked at her near revelation, we were both frozen, I didn’t know whether I could speak again, and she didn’t know whether she could continue speaking. There was a knock on the door again.

She looked distressed as she marched over to the door. With one last glance in my direction, she opened the door.

“Clarke! There you are! Seriously, you fuck me like that and then leave me? I haven’t come that hard in a long time!” I look at her, pleading her to stop, pleading her to realise that we weren’t alone.

“I can’t believe I let you do that to me, but more than that, I can’t believe I passed out before round two could continue, so what do you say? Want to go for it now?”

I looked over to Lexa, this could not have happened at a worse time. She was pale and expressionless, looking over to me, she repeated Alice’s question, “yeh Clarke, what do you say?” I glanced over to Alice, her mouth dropped in surprise, not expecting a third person to be in the room.

“Lexa! Hey! I’m so sorry I didn’t realise you were in the room! Oh wow, I made this awkward, I should leave, Clarke, baby, come back upstairs or text me when you’re free.” With that, she left with a wink on her face and a sour tension lingering in the air. I stood up and started to walk over to Lexa.

“Don’t.” With a wave of her hand and with the glare in her eye, I knew this wasn’t a time to argue with her. I nodded my head as I watched her grab her coat and keys and walk out the door.

 

_______________________________________________________

_After resting our eyes for a bit, I woke up to an empty bed. I reached around for Lexa, only to find and empty cold space where she used to lie. I rolled over to check my phone for the time, 9.46 am, not too early, although I would have preferred a bit more of a lie in. Realising that I had no messages or missed calls, I went on to my call log and called Lexa. At this point in time, I had no idea what I was going to say, but it seemed that I wouldn’t even get that far, she didn’t answer. I hung up and sent a text asking where she was. Not expecting a reply anytime soon, I grabbed a clean pair of clothes and headed for a shower._

_Minutes turned to hours and I still hadn’t heard from her. I had sent several texts throughout the span of the day, none of which had a reply._

_Days turned to weeks, it seemed Lexa had disappeared from the face of the planet. All texts and calls went unanswered. None of our mutual friends had seen her and no one had heard from her. I couldn’t help but blame myself for this._

_After 4 months of silence, I was beginning to give up on ever hearing from her again. It was a Saturday night and like most weekends I was spending it alone. Sex and the City was playing on my new TV, I had just opened a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, ready to put my feet up when there was a knock at the door. Startled and confused, I paused the TV and went to open it up._

_I was even more startled when to my surprise, it was Lexa on the other side. I opened the door wider, a silent invitation for her to come in. She held up another bottle of wine, it was her silent invitation for me. I took the bottle from her and walked back into the kitchen. With Lexa on my tail, I picked up another glass for her, we had yet to exchange any words, and I knew I wasn’t going to be the first to._

_After pouring us both an ample amount of wine, I pressed play on the TV remote, continuing my addiction. I heard a chuckle from beside me, “still watching this I take it?”_

_I turned around, surprised, “you know me, I’m a creature of habit.” I turned my attention back to the TV, knowing it was the safer option._

_We never did talk about that night._


	10. Part 10

Lexa never returned, I should be used to her running out on me, it doesn’t hurt any less.  


I woke up in the morning, the wine from last night still lingering on my lips. I reach over and check my phone, 3 texts from Alice and nothing from Lexa. I don’t know what I was expecting. I lock my phone, ignoring Alice for now, and swing my legs round. I watch as they swing back and forth, gathering my thoughts I stand up deciding to wash away the remnants of last night.  


Undressed, music on, water streaming down in front of my face, and a hole where my heart used to beat. What was Lexa going to say? What did she think? What did she know? Running my hands over my face, round my neck settling in my hair. We never talked about that night. It was a glorious night. Unexpected, but glorious. Why hadn’t we done that before? Throughout school everyone thought there was more to us, why hadn’t we taken that next step? Lexa was flawlessly beautiful and fearlessly loyal. A head turner, a heart breaker. She was passionate and caring, and a perfect partner. Was a blind to even look for more?  


I turn the hot water off and wrap a towel around my waist. Wiping the fog off the mirror I lean against the sink. Did Lexa ever want more? If she did, why did she ignore me for 4 months? Why is she always running away? I know Lexa has never been one to wear her heart on her sleeve, but she could never hide her feelings from me. Shit. Has Lexa got feelings for me? Is that what she’s hiding?  


I push away from the sink and walk back into my bedroom. Just because I never thought of going further with Lexa doesn’t mean that she never thought of going further with me.  


I hear my phone ringing in the background, I rush to grab it, hoping it’s Lexa. I need to speak to her, I need to hear her voice. I answer it without hesitation.  


“Lexa?” I ask, my voice drowning in hope.  


“Nope, Alice. Everything okay?” I try to ignore the way my heart falls with disappointment.  


“I.. Yeh.. Sorry.. I can’t talk right now, I’m waiting to to hear from Lexa.” I sit on my bed, head hanging in my hands.  


“I think you might be waiting a while, she ran past me before with a suitcase. Is she going somewhere?” My head lifts in shock. I drop the phone and launch myself into Lexa’s room. Her draws left open, clothing thrown on the floor. Everything is just a little out of place, she was obviously in such a rush to leave me. I can’t grasp how much the realisation hurts me.  


I run back to my room and scramble for my phone, I see its still connected to Alice’s call and I can faintly hear her calling my name. I hang up without a second thought. Finding myself back in Lexa’s room I try calling her.  
There’s no answer. I hang up and try again but to no avail, voicemail.  


“Hey Lex, it’s me, obviously. I just.. I need you. I think I know what this is about. We need to talk. Come home. Please.” I hold my breath and hang up. She has to come home soon. I need to know if she has feelings for me.  


But what will happen if she does? Shit. I haven’t thought this through. Do I have feelings for her? Shit. Do I? Whenever I think about it my heart skips a beat, fuck, are these butterflies? Oh God. Do I have feelings for Lexa?  


Resting my head in my hands, I steady my breathing. I can’t s around here waiting, I’ll end up going crazy. Before I can decide what to do, there’s a knock at the door. I run through the hall to the front door, opening it without hesitation.  


“Alice.. “ I guess she doesn’t miss how my face falls in disappointment.  


“Sorry, I’m not Lexa.” I shake my head at her.  


“No, I’m sorry, it’s been a stressful morning, I shouldn’t have hung up on you.” Alice pushes past me, making herself comfortable on the sofa.  


“No you shouldn’t have.” I feel guilty, looking down I try to avoid her. I close the door and lean against it. “I take it she told you?” I couldn’t help look up at that.  


“Lexa?” I ask, she nods her head. “Told me what?”  


Alice looks away, aware she’s just let loose something which was news to me. Rubbing her neck, she stumbles over her words.  


“Nothing, never mind.” I push off the door and walk over to her, taking a seat on the sofa opposite.  


Running my hands up and down my legs, I enquire further. “Alice, what’s going on?”  


She takes a big breath, “it really isn’t my place to say. You need to talk to Lexa.”  


As if on queue, I hear keys jingling outside the door. I feel my heart stop, watching it open I take her in. She’s beautiful. Breath taking. Her eyes reach mine and I watch as she holds her breath. Time stands still. I feel Alice stand up from behind me.  


“I’m gonna go, give you guys time to talk.” I look back at her, sending gratitude with my eyes, and watch as she walks out. Alice walks to the door, Lexa steps aside to let her out but Alice doesn’t move. I can see them talking and I strain to hear but it was no use. Alice sends one final glance in my direction and walks out.  


Silence. Lexa walks into the kitchen, dropping her bag and coat on the floor as she goes. I follow her. “What was that about?”  


She opens the fridge door and bends down to get a closer look at the contents. “What was what about?”  


“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid Lex, I deserve that much.” She stops looking in the fridge and stands up.  


“You do? What exactly do you think you deserve Clarke?” She’s confrontational. She’s only like this when she’s building the walls back up. The walls I spent years knocking down.  


“I don’t deserve this! Whatever this shit is Lexa, I don’t deserve it!” I’m getting frustrated. What the hell is happening?  


She pushes past me and tries to walk to her bedroom. I grab her arm and stop her.  


“No Lexa. Don’t you do this to me. Don’t you do this again.” She waits. I wait. Finally, she raises her head and looks at me. Stoney eyes and stoic.  


The look in her eyes scares me, stepping back, my breath hitches, “don’t touch me Clarke.”  


“Lexa... “ I trail off. I have no idea what to say anymore.  


She walks to her bedroom and shuts the door behind her. I collapse where I stood. Tears flowing freely. I’m pulling my hair, head in my knees, hearts beating, breathing speeding. I’m panicking. I need to get out of here. I pull myself up to my knees, bracing myself. Breathe in. Breathe out.  


This is Lexa. Breathe in. Breathe out.  


She’s my best friend. Breathe in. Breathe out.  


She’s my whole world. Breathe in. Breathe out.  


This is Lexa. Breathe in. Breathe out.  


I lean back on my hunches, rubbing my hands over my face. Why am I acting like this? Why is she acting like this? I breath deeply again. I look up out the window. There’s condensation on the glass and tracks of the rain. I stand up, steadying my legs when they nearly buckle underneath me. Walking over to the window, I follow a raindrop as it falls with my finger. Opening the window I climb out onto the fire escape. The rain instantly makes me feel better, like it’s washing away my past, washing away my mistakes. Leaning on the railing in front of my, I continue breathing deeply.  


What if she leaves? What if she leaves and never comes back? What if she’s already left? The thought shocks me into action. I turn around but jump back in shock.  


“Lexa!” She’s standing by the window, watching me. She slowly climbs out, eyes never leaving mine. I step back giving her room, not knowing where this is going. The rain covers her, drenching her from head to toe. But it doesn’t take away her beauty. I gaze upon her, her defined jawline, her expressive eyes, the way her loose curls perfectly frame her face. I can’t look away.  


She takes a small step towards me, her lips twitching slightly, like she’s on the verge of saying something, but something is stopping her.  


“Lexa..” She shakes her head slightly and looks to her feet before looking back up, her face has changed. Determination is shining through.  


“Clarke.” Another small step.  


“Please don’t leave me.” I beg. There’s nothing else I can do at this point. I can’t lose her. I can’t lose Lexa. “Please don’t go.”  


She cocks her head to the side. “What makes you think I’m leaving?”  


She’s talking to me. Well that’s a starting point. “Haven’t you already?”  


“I left, but I came back Clarke.” My heart rate increases.  


“Why?” I ask hopelessly.  


“Why did I leave or why did I come back?” She continues to look at me, unsettled, I wordlessly shake my head. I don’t know.  


“I left because I couldn’t look at you without losing control.” One more step towards me, I can feel her breath ghosting my face.  


“I came back, because losing control.. It’s all I want to do.” She takes a breath, and with a final step, she leans forward and kisses me.


End file.
